Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace
Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace is PrinceBalto's movie spoof of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Cast *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Young Adult Obi-Wan Kenobi *Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Padme/Queen Amidala *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as The Queen's Decoy *Cub Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Young Anakin Skywalker *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Shmi Skywalker *Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as C-3PO *Kowalski (Madagascar) as R2-D2 *Mort (Madagascar) as Jar Jar Binks *King Julien (Madagascar) as Boss Nass *Maurice (Madagascar) as Captain Tarpals *Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Yoda *Exile (Road Rovers) as Mace Windu *Winston (Alpha & Omega) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Zazu (The Lion King) as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) as Captain Panaka *Sid (Ice Age) as Ric Olie *Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Governor Sio Bibble *Steele (Balto) as Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Scarface (The Animals Of Farthing Wood) as Darth Maul *Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Nute Gunray *Banzai (The Lion King) as Rune Hakko *Wu Kong (Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness) as Daultay Dofine *Lady Blue (The Animals Of Farthing Wood) as Tey How *Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood) as Watto *Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Sebulba *Young Tod (The Fox & The Hound) as Wald *Young Copper (The Fox & The Hound) as Kitster *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) as Jabba The Hutt *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4) as Bib Fortuna *Klump & Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) as The Two-Headed Podrace Announcer *Various Animal Characters as The Various Podracers *Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness) as The Opee Sea Killer *Hookfang (How To Train Your Dragon) as The Colo Claw Fish *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as The Sando Aqua Monster Scenes *The Furry Menace Part 1- Opening Logos *The Furry Menace Part 2- Opening Crawl/The Furry Menace *The Furry Menace Part 3- Short Negoiatiations *The Furry Menace Part 4- Queen Kiara *The Furry Menace Part 5- Arrival On Naboo *The Furry Menace Part 6- Mort *The Furry Menace Part 7- Otoh Gunga *The Furry Menace Part 8- King Julien *The Furry Menace Part 9- The Planet Core/Sea Monsters *The Furry Menace Part 10- Invasion Of Theed *The Furry Menace Part 11- Surprise Rescue *The Furry Menace Part 12- Running The Blockade/Kowalski Saves The Ship *The Furry Menace Part 13- Tatooine/Mos Espa *The Furry Menace Part 14- Prince John's Shop *The Furry Menace Part 15- Fateful Meetings/Meeting Kovu *The Furry Menace Part 16- Dinner At Sarabi & Kovu's House/Dinner Conversation *The Furry Menace Part 17- Kovu Prepares For the Race *The Furry Menace Part 18- Mufasa Makes A Wager With Prince John *The Furry Menace Part 19- Meet The Podracers *The Furry Menace Part 20- Begin The Race *The Furry Menace Part 21- Lap Two *The Furry Menace Part 22- Home Stretch *The Furry Menace Part 23- Mufasa Talks To Prince John/Collecting The Prize *The Furry Menace Part 24- Kovu's New Path *The Furry Menace Part 25- Scarface Attacks *The Furry Menace Part 26- The Queen's Worries *The Furry Menace Part 27- Arrival On Coruscant *The Furry Menace Part 28- The Jedi Council *The Furry Menace Part 29- Senate Session *The Furry Menace Part 30- Testing Kovu *The Furry Menace Part 31- Steele's Nomination *The Furry Menace Part 32- Kovu's Future *The Furry Menace Part 33- The Queen's Gambit *The Furry Menace Part 34- A Plea To The Animals *The Furry Menace Part 35- Battle Plans *The Furry Menace Part 36- Wipe Them Out *The Furry Menace Part 37- Retaking The Palace *The Furry Menace Part 38- The Conflict Continues *The Furry Menace Part 39- Duel Of The Fates/Mufasa & Balto Vs. Scarface *The Furry Menace Part 40- Animal Retreat *The Furry Menace Part 41- Mufasa Vs. Scarface *The Furry Menace Part 42- Capturing Nuka *The Furry Menace Part 43- Balto Vs. Scarface *The Furry Menace Part 44- Droid Control Ship Destroyed *The Furry Menace Part 45- A Sith Vanquished *The Furry Menace Part 46- Chancellor Steele arrives *The Furry Menace Part 47- New Knight, New Apprentice *The Furry Menace Part 48- Farewell To A Jedi Master *The Furry Menace Part 49- Naboo Celebration *The Furry Menace Part 50- End Credits Important Info *Although Humphrey is playing Young Adult Obi-Wan here, he is merely standing in for a younger Balto. Therefore, even though Humphrey is playing Obi-Wan for the moment, he will be billed as Balto in this spoof, as that is who is truly playing Obi-Wan in this spoof series. *Although they are separate here, parts one and two are combined in the first part of this spoof. Category:Princebalto Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto